Too Lost in You by the Sugababes
by Christina-Potter-09
Summary: Songfic pre-twilight, Rosalie and Emmett's first time making love under the moonlight, how they're gonna let aside their fears and insecurities as to give in to each other completely? ROMANCE FLUFF SMUT ANGST HURT/COMFORT ROSE EM all the way please R&R!


_OOOk i like songfics and i like Rosalie and Emmett's story so it's so nice for me to make this kind of fics, this one has sexual themes so if you're young please don't read_

it's unbetaed so be patient :)

Enjoy....

_

* * *

Too Lost in You_

_By the Sugababes_

Emmett

I moved quietly through the forest, the hunting trip with Edward finally done, my new brother was fine, even being grumpy and kind of annoying with his mind reading power and the comments about Her all the time, comments that were always answered with equal venom from her side. I was finally done hunting and I was glad my eyes had finally started being changed, the crimson having small flashes and hints of gold. Esme had said Rosalie had left for the forest and I guessed where she'd be by this time, to the place we had get used on hanging around, a small lake we had found inside the forest, where elks usually stopped to drink some water and we had the chance to have a snack every so often.

Ever since Rosalie had saved me from death we hadn't been easily separated, only when we'd go for hunting in different times we were away from each, but even then, the pain of the separation was almost physical. It was less than three months that we had met each other, less than three months ever since I was changed forever and I was happy I had her by my side.

A few days back, by the lake I now was heading for, Rosalie had confessed to me what had happened in her life, only then I understood the small dose of fear and pain her beautiful eyes always carried when she looked at people, eyes that eased a little only when she looked at me, every time she did, I could lose my mind, she was my angel, the reason I had been surviving each day with no normal food and no sleep, no other thought than her and my thirst getting the better of my mind. I smiled at the idea of her haunting my mind, she was my witch, and I was glad to be charmed by her, i had swore to my self that I will always be there for her, for the rest of eternity, I reached the lake and expected to see her there, sitting on the edge, close to the water and observing the beauty around her, tonight we had a full moon, the beautiful planet observing everything from above, enlightening everything in its silver color.

_You look into my eyes _

_I go out of my mind _

_I can't see anything _

_Cos this love's got me blind _

_I can't help myself _

_I can't break the spell _

_I can't even try _

The sight before me stole my already unnecessary breath away, she stands by the lake, her toes barely touching the water, in all her naked glory, I hide myself behind the closest to the lake tree and even if I know I shouldn't, I can't stop from staring at her beauty. The moon shines on her beautiful skin and I gulp down the venom in my mouth as my eyes travel down her body, she looks like a goddess, fallen from the sky of the gods and thrown to the normality of the earth, she looks like an angel, fallen from heaven as to make people happy, she makes me happy and I have every reason to believe she's an angel for that matter.

_I'm in over my head _

_You got under skin _

_I got no strength at all _

_In the state that I'm in _

I love this woman, I know I do, from the moment I saw her beautiful face when death was nearing me, I loved her as I heard her voice whispering courage to me to keep up through the pain of the transformation, I loved her when she started defending herself and her choice of saving me against Edward who wanted the family to be out of the spotlight. I loved her from the moment she smiled at me relieved and happy when my turn was finally finished.

_And my knees are weak _

_And my mouth can't speak _

_Fell too far this time _

I am watching her with my breath still stolen as she moves slowly inside the water and I curse silently the lake's waters for hiding her glorious body from my eyes, I want to see her, to touch her, to feel her velvet like skin under my fingertips, I bet she'd be scared if I did such thing but I had swore to her that I would never hurt her, some days prior and I preferred to be ripped into pieces and burnt till I reached Hell than broke my vow to her. I loved that woman, that broken Angel who seemed so scared and needy and yet so powerful and stubborn. I loved her and I knew, in the way she looked at me, in the way she wrapped her arms around me as to prevent me from going to Rochester the moment I knew her torturers' names, that she loved me too. I knew she did, under the fear and the worries I knew she loved me too, she just needed to see that I was harmless to her, and dear God, I was the butter and she was the knife here.

_Baby, I'm too lost in you _

_Caught in you _

_Lost in everything about you _

_So deep, I can't sleep _

_I can't think _

_I just think about the things that you do (you do) _

_I'm too lost in you _

Rosalie

I didn't think he'd be back so soon, I expected him and Edward to be away at least for a day more, I had heard him approaching and knew it was him, I could still smell the fresh human blood inside him, I could hear his newborn clumsiness in every step he took even if he tried to be quiet, I could hear his breath being caught at my sight. It wasn't intended, I loved how the moon's silver beams stoke the lake's water and decided to spend sometime in the water as the cold couldn't affect me and it could even help the fire that raged inside me. I wanted to calm that flame, a flame lighten inside me from the day I found Emmett inside the forest, being the victim of a beast. I wanted to be calmed and desperate again but I couldn't, I knew I had fallen for him, I couldn't fool myself any longer.

My fear of being rejected had driven me to speak the truth to him and even then he had stood by my side, I knew that since he did, since he didn't run but stood by my side and hugged me and told me that everything would be alright, I knew Emmett was what I needed, what I never believed I would never gain when I woke up and my eyes were crimson and I had five vampiric marks on my throat, wrists and ankles.

Emmett was my soul mate and I knew I had to accept this with no fear as to find some happiness, finally.

I stood by the lake, feeling his eyes on my body and I decided not to be scared, I knew he was stronger than me, being a newborn and all but I knew Emmett would never hurt me, Emmett would always be there for me, I had seen the promise in his eyes and I decided to dare and let the normality of our building relationship to be cherished.

I ran my hands up and down my body, calming myself more and inviting him at the same time, I wanted this, I enjoyed his ragged breath because of me, it reminded me of their ragged breaths when they were above me but I pushed that thought out of my mind as soon as I could and focused back on the task on hand. I gasped lightly when I felt his arms wrapping around my naked body, his own body naked already, his need for what I needed as well easily felt against my back. Yet his voice was clear and deep close to my ear when he spoke.

'You're my angel, Rosie.' He whispered and I shivered inside, knowing that this time, there would be no pain and no fear, no tears and no desperation, only passion and lust and love that had been trapped inside us for far too long.

_Well you whispered to me _

_And I shiver inside _

_You undo me and move me _

_In ways undefined _

_And you're all I see _

_And you're all I need _

_Help me baby _

_Help me baby _

The water around us is on our waists, one of his hand plays with my hair when the other moves up and down my hip, he's too scared to touch me anywhere else yet and I'm grateful as I need to adjust, I'm like a virgin to him, a virgin not on the physical act itself but a virgin on the gentles and the pleasure of it, a virgin on the love and need of it.

I'm turning around in his hug and smile up at him as he looked in my eyes, we lock our gazes as I need to make sure it's him that holds me in his arms and I can see the happiness and the need and the love and the care he has for me and that makes me stronger. I rose on my toes and kisses his lips, he gives into the kiss and answers my gesture of love with a kiss of his own. I feel weak and soon his arms are around my body, pressing me against him as I wrap my arms around him, both of us stepping further inside the lake, the water around us mirroring the beauty of the sky.

_Cos I'm slipping away _

_Like the sand to the tide _

_Falling into your arms _

_Falling into your eyes _

_If you get too near _

_I might disappear _

_I might lose my mind _

Now we're even deeper inside the water and I decide to let my guards down completely as I feel secured in his arms, he whispers my name over and over and I shiver again and again as we move in small, slow cycles inside the water, I wrap my legs around his waist and he even looks surprised at my actions but he smiles truly as he understands how much I trust him.

He kisses my neck, my jaw, my collarbone and I enjoy his attention, his body is big and muscular and his newborn strength could easily make my feel like suffocating but instead of that, I feel protected and taken care of. I start to respond, kissing his back, caressing him like I always wanted to caress my lover, he moans deeply against the skin of my collarbone and I'm smiling at my ability to cast pleasure on him too, soon my smile turns into a frown of shock and pleasure as his lips have encircled one my nipples, he nibbles on it and I look at him, the sight being so erotic as he causes shots of pleasure to run down my spine.

_Baby, I'm too lost in you _

_Caught in you _

_Lost in everything about you _

_So deep, I can't sleep _

_I can't think _

_I just think about the things that you do (you do) _

_I'm too lost in you _

He releases my breast and starts kissing me again, I close my eyes momentary but flashes of my rape rush back to me so I snap my eyes open, my body having gone rigid for a moment, something that wasn't unnoticed by him.

'We stop the instant you say so,' he whispers to me and I nod my head, grateful for his words that I know can be true if I feel really uncomfortable. I kiss him again, wanting to show that nothing is going to ruin this for us and he starts to respond again, his hands underwater caressing my hips and sides with care and passion, soon one of his hands is cupping my breast and this time I moan out loud his name.

'I love you, Rose,' he whispers against my ear and I shiver and moan again, I can't help the reaction, I'm going crazy.

'I love you, Emmett.' I'm almost whimpering as we look at each other, his hand still on my breast, our foreheads touching, our gazes locked, all my guards down, just like his were from the day we met, he grins and kisses me again, our lips locking in a desperate way of need and passion.

_I'm going in crazy in love for you baby _

_(I can't eat and I can't sleep) _

_I'm going down like a stone in the sea _

_Yeah, no one can rescue me _

_(No one can rescue me) _

I moan and break the kiss the moment he enters my body and I'm almost shocked at the lack of pain and discomfort that had accompanied the first time a man entered my body, of course things were so different back then from now, Emmett was not like those scrums, they couldn't be the man Emmett is in their best days. Emmett is gentle, caring, loving, he is here to make love with me and not to use me. My eyes never left his, needing to keep up the eye contract as not to lose the feeling of security, the feeling of _him_, being here and loving me, I need him to chase my demons away right now.

'It's me, Rose, only me and you, and we're fine here, I love you,' he kept saying over and over and I could only nod and moan and smile with my eyes never leaving his. I knew he spoke the truth, I knew he was right and I knew what I felt wasn't only the enormous physical pleasure that I never believed I would experience and yet I was lost in, it was more, it was the love we shared, the need to be close to each other, the passion that was built from the day we met, the lust that was now unleashed.

It was us, in all our glory and I was so happy for being here right now, for having myself to experience all this.

_Baby, I'm too lost in you _

_Caught in you _

_Lost in everything about you _

_So deep, I can't sleep _

_I can't think _

_I just think about the things that you do (you do) _

_I'm too lost in you _

We moaned in unison and we groaned and we kissed but we never tore our gazes, we needed the contract, for me it was vital not to lose the compose only Emmett could give me and for him it was vital as to believe that his angel was his now. I doubted how much of an angel I was but he called me his angel and I loved it, I loved being his special one like he was mine. We moved in unison, I, taking more opportunities and liberties as I moved my hips against him till the pleasure inside our bodies became almost unbearable.

I knew I wasn't his first, it was easy to understand that, in the way he hugged and kissed me, in the way he reassured me that everything was fine. I loved being guided by him, I loved having a fresh start even in this matter in my life, I felt less broken and more normal as we moved against each other inside the water, our voices echoing through the forest, our only witness being the moon in the sky above us.

I moaned even louder as the pleasure in my stomach finally broke and millions of tingles over my body made me scream Emmett's name as the waves washed over me, only then I closed my eyes and broke the contract but I didn't feel scared, I could feel his hands keeping me safe and his body loving me as he kept thrusting inside me a couple more times before he could reach his own peak as well, moaning my own name as he was done.

For a moment, as my back was ached and our voices were still echoing inside the forest the thought of never carrying Emmett's children hit me, of never being able to have a baby with him, with the same dimples and curls hurt me but with a sigh, I knew I had to compromise with my life, I got half of my happiness, that was something, I got Emmett, at least I had him to pull me out of the dark every time it enveloped me in its comfortable despair.

'I love you,' I heard him say and I smiled and opened my eyes as to look at him, I kissed his lips and he answered the peck with one of his own, I snuggled in his arms with my legs still around his waist and placed my head under his jaw, he rested his face against the crown of my head and kissed it once, he lowered both of us under the surface and brought us back up.

I grinned and hugged him even tighter as the water dripped down on our bodies. I felt him kissing me again and that moment I realized what happiness was like, I realized why Esme and Carlisle always looked at each other like the world contained only each other sometimes, now my world contained only Emmett and me and it was such a nice change to have someone by your side in a dark world full of regret and fear.

I knew Emmett was going to be the one to help me through with my demons, he was the one to make me laugh and smile and chuckle and giggle like he had been doing for the past couple of months, he was my moonlight in the dark forest that my soul looked like right now.

I was too lost in him like he was too lost in me.

_I'm lost in you _

_I'm lost in you _

_I'm lost in everything about you _

_So deep (so deep), I can't sleep _

_I can't think _

_I just think about the things that you do (you do) _

_I'm too lost in you _

_(Too lost in you)

* * *

_

Soooo? what u think guys? please review my work :)

Thanks


End file.
